Tanatos me llevara a ti
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Nico esta en su lecho de muerte, pero es feliz de irse sin lamentar nada / Slash. Solangelo (Para el pedido 13, Anonimo)


**Advertencias: Slash**

 **Este fic también está dedicado a "Anonimo" de mis pedidos, fuiste la solicitud número 13 (Espero te guste)**

 **Tanatos me llevara a ti**

Nico Di Angelo nunca pensó que llegaría a ser feliz después de la muerte de su hermana. Nunca pensó que podría superar su enamoramiento sobre Percy Jackson. Nunca pensó que viviría lo suficiente para saber que aceptaría sin remordimiento alguno el día en que Tanatos viniera por su alma.

Pero así era la realidad.

Nico estaba en un tranquilo reposo dentro del hospital central de Nueva York. Para ser un semidiós había logrado llegar a la inimaginable edad de 89 años. Pero había sido una buena y larga vida.

 _-Señorita no puede pasar…-_ la voz nasal de una enfermera llama la atención de Nico

Desvía su mirada de la ventana a la pared para ver como una enfermera intenta evitar la entrada de una joven penilegra con penetrantes ojos azul eléctrico.

 _-Está bien Marie, es mi sobrina-_ miente Nico con la misma calma y tranquilidad que siempre le había caracterizado.

 _-Muy bien sr. Di Angelo-_ acordó la enfermera lanzándole una mirada de reproche a la joven _-no alteres a tu tío. Volveré en unas horas a darle su medicina._

La joven le saca la lengua a la enfermera cuando la ve irse antes de irse a sentar en una silla junto a la cama de Nico.

 _-Te ves como la mierda aliento de muerte-_ se burla ella

 _-Eso suele pasar cuando estas por morir, cara de piña-_ responde Nico sonriendo levemente

 _-Tú no vas a morir, eres demasiado terco para eso-_ dice ella mirando fijamente al viejo hombre

 _-Eso solíamos decir de Percy-_ murmura él _-Recuerdas Thalía, solíamos decir que Percy era demasiado terco y testarudo para morir…y luego…_

 _-Tenia demasiados enemigos-_ dice Thalía dejando que su mirada de pierda en el brillante cielo que se veía por la ventana _-y también era muy noble. No iba a dejar que la pequeña Silena sufriera por su culpa._

 _-Clarisse lloro mucho cuando se enteró que murió por salvar a su única hija-_ recordó Nico pensando en una destrozada hija de Ares y en la pequeña niña de cabellos castaño rojizos que combinaban con sus expresivos ojos verdes.

 _-Annabeth escapo a Londres a estudiar arquitectura después de eso…no volvimos a saber de ella-_ recordó la cazadora con amargura. Su amiga había estado en tanto dolor que no soporto seguir con ellos y prefirió aislarse completamente

 _-Ella fue a su encuentro hace quince años-_ confeso Nico _-vino a verme antes de dejar que Tanatos la condujera hacia el inframundo._

 _-A veces pienso en lo injusto que es todo esto-_ murmura Thalía _-primero Leo, aunque en realidad no hable mucho con él…luego fue Percy, su mayor temor era nunca completar la escuela pero al final lo que no pudo completar fue la universidad-_ una risa acuosa brota de sus labios _-Hazel y Frank en esa misión, Reyna por la invasión, Piper por un conductor ebrio…un puto mortal…Jasón…Jasón…_

 _-Nadie imagino que Jasón se lanzaría en una cacería loca buscando que lo maten para estar con Piper…-_ le dice Nico calmándola _-…luego de Jasón fue Will por culpa de esos perros infernales…_

 _-Y Travis, Connor, Katie, Lou…Gwen…Dakota…solo quedamos tú y yo del grupo que se enfrentó a Kronos, que se enfrentó a Gea…-_ ella toma un respiro antes de preguntar _-¿Cómo lo hiciste? Después de Will…pensé que te pasaría lo que a Jasón…_

 _-Will me hizo prometer que si le pasaba algo, yo iba a vivir por los dos…que cuando fuera a reunirme con él, no lamentaría ni un solo día de mi vida…_

 _-Por adoptaste a esos niños verdad-_ afirma la cazadora volteando a verlo _-¿dónde están? ¿No deberían estar acompañando a su viejo padre en su lecho de muerte?_

 _-Ellos llegan mañana…aunque será demasiado tarde-_ responde Nico mirando fijamente a los pies de su cama

Thalía desvía la mirada y se topa con un moreno ángel de ojos dorados. Trae puesto una vieja túnica marfil que contrasta hermosamente con sus gigantescas alas negras.

 _-Tanatos-_ saluda Nico ignorando la mirada estupefacta de Thalía

 _-He venido a recogerlo para llevarlo al Eliseo-_ responde Tanatos acercándose tranquilamente hasta la cabecera de la cama _-Hades ha ordenado un pase directo para ti-_ respondió ante la mirada sorprendida del viejo hombre

 _-Pero…_

 _-Ya es hora Nico Di Angelo_

 _-Anda Nico-_ murmura Thalía viendo que el hombre quiere refutar _-no deberías hacer esperar a Will_

 _-…-_ Nico la mira directamente a los ojos. Con el pasar del tiempo ambos se habían vuelto realmente cercanos…él sabía que ella sufriría mucho con esto _-…adiós Thals_

 _-No te pongas sentimental, aliento de muerte-_ le dice ella sonriendo con descaro

 _-Nunca cara de piña_

Nico se acomoda en su cama, cerrando los ojos cuando la mano de Tanatos se posa en su frente. Siente como una gran calma y paz lo va invadiendo. Se siente flotar, siente como todas y cada una las preocupaciones que tenía van desapareciendo de a pocos.

Y es feliz al darse cuenta de que no se arrepiente de nada que haya pasado en su vida.

Él ha cumplido con la promesa que le hizo a Will.

Cuando abre los ojos está en un hermoso claro en medio de lo que parece ser un bosque.

 _-Hey Nico, ha pasado mucho tiempo-_ dice una voz cálida como el sol en verano. Nico voltea sabiendo exactamente a quien vera.

 _-Hola Will, espero no haber llegado tan tarde-_ responde sonriendo levemente.

 _-Yo hubiera esperado un poco más pero no estaba en mí poder-_ admite el hijo de Apolo.

Nico no puede dejar de notar que Will tiene la apariencia que tenía a los 17 a pesar de haberse ido luego de los 30. Una mirada en el reflejo del claro le indica que él también se ve de 17 en vez de los 89 que tenía.

 _-Estoy feliz de que estés aquí-_ susurra Will tomando su mano

 _-Calla Solace, estás actuando como un viejo sentimental-_ resopla Nico con fingido fastidio mientras entrelaza sus dedos con los de Will.

 _-Vamos, los demás están esperando_

Nico sonríe mientras se deja guiar por Will. Feliz de poder ver que a pesar del tiempo, sus sentimientos no han cambiado.

Porque Nico puede no haber tenido una larga y alegre vida junto a Will…pero sabe que ahora estarán juntos por la eternidad.

 **N &W**

Lo sé, lo sé, el título no coincide mucho con la historia y en realidad no estoy muy segura de que pueda clasificarse como un solangelo, solangelo pero creo que me salió bien :D

No se olviden de dejarme sus comentarios para saber lo que opinan.

Nos leemos

Cuídense

Byebye

Pd: Este probablemente sea el último solangelo que escriba

Pd2: realmente el solangelo no me inspira mucho

Pd3: lalalala tal vez escriba un one shot sobre Thalía cuando se queda completamente sola

Pd4: lalalala la hija de Clarisse tenía ojos verdes lalalalala


End file.
